Steven Hiller
| residence = | education = | affiliation = U.S. Marine Corps | profession = | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = Married | spouse = Jasmine Dubrow-Hiller | children = Dylan Dubrow-Hiller (stepson) | sigothers = | others = | actor = Will Smith | firstseen = Independence Day | lastseen = Independence Day | appearances = 1 film | image2 = | caption2 = |rank = Captain}} Steven Hiller (died April 27, 2007) is a main protagonist in the 1996 film Independence Day. He was an U.S. Marine Corps F/A-18 pilot and Captain of the Black Knights squadron stationed at El Toro in Irvine, California. Post-war he was promoted to Colonel and died test piloting the Earth Space Defense's first alien hybrid fighter. Biography Steven has aspiration for becoming an astronaut. But despite his excellent service record, he was denied by NASA. When the aliens arrived on Earth, Steven and his girlfriend Jasmine Dubrow slept unaware until waking up that morning to see a City Destroyer hovering over Los Angeles. Steven was called back from his leave despite Jasmine's protests. To calm her, he promised her in to take her son Dylan to stay at El Toro where he will reunite with them. After the aliens began their attack, Steven lead the Black Knights in a counterattack on the City Destroyer near what remains of Los Angeles. The counterattack became a disaster as the Destroyer and its attackers are equipped with force fields that made them invulnerable to conventional weapons. Steven's entire squadron were wiped out, forcing him and his wingman Jimmy Wilder to flee while being chased by attackers. Jimmy was killed during the pursuit. However, Steven managed to down one of his pursuers with his jet's parachute and crashing their aircraft. In the process, Steven subdued the attacker's pilot and is rescued by Russell Casse, who is traveling across the desert with a group of refugees. They took the alien to Area 51. Steven then planned to return to El Toro, but only to learn from General William Grey that the base was destroyed and making him to believed that his family were dead despite not knowing that they had survived and arrived to El Toro after the attack. Although despondent, Hiller somehow knew that Jasmine and Dylan survived, and took a helicopter to El Toro, where he was relieved to see them alive. He brought them back to Area 51 along with a group of refugees, including First Lady Marilyn Whitmore. Steven later volunteered to be the pilot of the repaired attacker, with David Levinson accompanying him to implement a computer virus and plant a nuclear missile on board the alien mothership. Prior to their mission, Steven consummated his marriage with Jasmine. Steven and David successfully carried out their objective and barely manage to escape as the nuclear bomb completely engulfs and destroys the mothership. Two safely crash land in the desert near Area 51 and are greeted and congratulated by President Whitmore. Gallery ScreenShotj003.jpg ScreenShjot004.jpg ScreenShot005.jpg ScreenShyot006.jpg ScreenShot007.jpg ScreenShot0 08.jpg ScreenShot0j09.jpg ScreenShotn011.jpg ScreenShot0m14.jpg ScreenShomt059.jpg ScreenSkhot060.jpg ScreenShhot061.jpg ScreenShot06y5.jpg Category:2007 deaths Category:American military personnel Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Independence Day Category:Males Category:United States Marine Corps colonels Category:United States Marine Corps personnel Category:United States Marine Corps officers